Harry Potter und der Fall des Lichts
by l'Ciel
Summary: Ein Gedicht über das Leben des H.Potter, Ballade, Dunkel, Andere Charaktere: Lucius, Severus, R&H, Draco kein slash


Harry Potter  
Der Fall Des Lichts  
(Eine Frage Des Gesichts)  
  
Alle Fugen Moos bedeckt.  
Feucht und stickig war es hier.  
Der Boden stets mit Schmutz befleckt  
Und da und dort krabbelt Getier.  
An den Wänden wüste Zeichen,  
Im Kamine schwelte Glut.  
In den Betten lagen Leichen,  
Auf den Laken klebte Blut.  
Aufgeschreckt vom Grauens Bilde  
Saß der Junge in dem Bett,  
Kalte Angst zerbrach sein Schilde,  
Nur Verzweiflung macht sie wett.  
Von der Liege tat er springen  
Zu des Zimmers Fensterglase  
Um den Fesseln zu entrinnen  
Bricht 's und rennt hinaus zur Straße.  
Wo die Nachbarn ihn nicht sehen,  
Zückt den zauberhaften Stab,  
Bleibt ein Bus am Bordstein stehen,  
Er steigt ein, der Bus fährt ab.  
Ausgestiegen läuft er fort,  
Flieht und sieht niemals zurück,  
Nimmer wendet er den Blick,  
Weit entfernt vom rechten Ort.  
Lauscht im Schatten tief verborgen,  
Trunkenbold kommt ihm gelegen,  
Nimmt des elend Mannes Roben,  
Mantel, Geld, und lässt ihn liegen.  
Immer weiter dringt er ein,  
Mit den Schatten eins zu sein,  
Lässt die Sicherheit zurück,  
Rennt und sucht ein neues Glück.  
  
Fern im Osten wird es Morgen,  
Wenn er in das Haus einkehrt.  
Niemand stellt zu viele Fragen,  
Als er sich ein Zimmer wählt.  
Das kleine Fenster schaut zur Front,  
Lange Stunden sitzt er da,  
Schaut hinunter ob wer kommt,  
Sitzt und niemand kommt einher.  
Langsam wird es Zeit zu handeln,  
Hofft, er bleibe unerkannt.  
Das Gesichte mag sich wandeln,  
Nimmt das Zauberholz zur Hand.  
Spruch um Spruch sich das Gewebe  
Dichtet, wandelt und verbleibt.  
Dass der Dunkle noch so strebe,  
Sucht in alle Ewigkeit!  
Grüne Augen werden blauer,  
Feine Züge scheinen rauer.  
Sanfte Haut sich bleich verfärbe,  
Auf das ‚Harry Potter' sterbe!  
  
Wochen sind indes vergangen,  
Sucher bald schon aufgegeben,  
Quält ihn doch jenes Verlangen,  
Will die Freunde wieder sehen.  
Schmerzen sind ihm keine Neuheit,  
Angst für ihn ein alter Schuh,  
Schuld für die Unendlichkeit,  
Sehnt die Seele sich nach Ruh.  
Doch im Laufen ist kein Segen,  
Skrupel plagt den Depressiven,  
Dreht den Kopf der Sonn entgegen,  
Zwanghaft in der Defensiven.  
Schaut der Wolken wilden Spiele  
In der Sturmzeit traurig nach,  
Weit entfernt setzt er sein Ziele,  
Doch in Rückkehr läge Schmach.  
Und so sehr er sich auch winde,  
Sein Schicksal liegt in fester Hand,  
Mit jedem Ruck zog sich die Schlinge,  
Oh, so sehr er sich auch wand!  
Zwei Paar alter, weiser Augen  
Jagen seinen Spuren nach,  
Die Roten höhnisch, doch die Blauen  
Sorgen sich, ihr Träger sprach:  
„Soll der Junge uns vergeben,  
Denn wir alle wollen leben!  
Findet ihn, ihr Ordensmänner!  
Severus, mein Fährtenkenner!"  
In der tiefsten Mitternacht,  
Im Winde weht der Vorhang sacht,  
Der Schwarze in das Zimmer schleicht,  
Der Junge wach zum Fenster weicht.  
„Sei unbesorgt.", der Schwarze spricht,  
Der Junge seufzt bei dieser Sicht.  
„So werd ich euch wohl nimmer los!"  
„So ist dein Leben!", sagt der bloß.  
Septembermorgen bricht heran,  
Und der, der es nicht fassen kann,  
Steht auf dem Bahnsteig, Augen weit,  
Vor dem, der lang schon tot geweiht.  
Doch lebend, lachend, grinsend, munter,  
Steht er dort, und macht die runter,  
Die ihn schlicht für tot geglaubt,  
„Harry Potter, mit Verlaub?"  
Das Gegenüber höflich fragt,  
Die Frage scheint nicht sehr gewagt,  
Doch was ihr folgt tut selten gut:  
„Ich dacht, du wärest endlich tot!"  
Das spitze Kinn nach vorn gezogen,  
Die schmalen Lippen weit gebogen,  
Das blonde Haar im Lichte schimmert,  
Charakterkälte kaum verringert!  
Doch Potter lächelt immer weiter,  
Er scheint geradezu krankhaft heiter,  
Und zwinkert Malfoy freundlich an:  
„Du bist noch nicht in Askaban?"  
Die Brauen sich zusammen ziehen,  
„Hat wohl nicht geklappt, das Fliehen!"  
„Der beste Platz für Lucius,  
Doch besser wäre noch der Kuss!"  
„Du wagst es?", presst er noch hinaus.  
Als nächstes spricht nur noch die Faust.  
Und wären andre nicht gewesen,  
Man hätt' nur Teile aufgelesen!  
Doch drohend sprach der schwarze Mann:  
„Jetzt lasst doch bloß den Kinderkram!  
Wir haben wirklich andre Sorgen,  
Drum schiebt euer Duell auf morgen!"  
Da gellt vom Zug der laute Ton,  
Der Blonde lächelt nur mit Hohn:  
„Beim Nächsten, Potter, krieg ich dich!"  
„Kerker, Mitternacht, dort trifft man sich!"  
  
Nach brausend Feste klimmt die Stufen  
Die Freunde warten an dem Erker,  
Von fern hört man den Feinde rufen,  
„Um 12, im Kerker!"  
Der Rotschopf sich ihm zugedreht,  
Mit wüstem Wort des Hasses keimt.  
Hermine zur Vernunft anfleht,  
Die er so sehr zu missen scheint.  
So wartet er im finstren Saal,  
Den lang der Freunde Schnarchen füllte.  
Und Zauberumhang ihn verhüllte,  
Als er sich in die Kerker stahl.  
  
Dort, in schattenhaften Ecken  
Steht der Feind und wartet leise,  
Dass er sich ihm endlich zeige,  
Will ihn bis zum Mark erschrecken.  
Doch verzagt der Heldenmut,  
Denn er tut ihm selten gut,  
Als er jene Schritte hört,  
Sieht er dort nichts und ist verstört.  
Bald hatte sich der Feind entspannt,  
Und wartet mit verkrampfter Hand,  
Als von rechts ein Fluch sich legte,  
Ihn von seinen Füßen fegte.  
Blind schaut er entsetzt herum,  
Hört das Lachen, fühlt sich dumm.  
Was nur seinen Ärger treibt,  
Als er dort nach Rache schreit.  
Doch der unsichtbare Schatten  
Hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht.  
Außer ihm huschen nur Ratten  
Durch die mondbeschien'ne Nacht.  
Ach was würd er dafür geben,  
Auch nur einmal triumphieren,  
Über jenen Scharlatan,  
Der sich alles leisten kann!  
  
Weit entfernt auf hohem Throne  
Sieht der Meister dies mit Hohne,  
Und doch ist der Wunsch nicht fremd,  
Den auch er sich sehr ersehnt.  
Dort, an seiner rechten Seite,  
Steht ein blonder Schönling da.  
Schwelt sein Geist in ferner Weite,  
Findet all dies wunderbar.  
Hinter eisig blauen Augen  
Formt sich leis ein finstrer Plan.  
Denn der Meister mag ruhig glauben,  
Was er wünscht in seinem Wahn.  
  
Als am Horizont die Sonne,  
Sich aus tiefen Wäldern hebt,  
Steht er auf in gold'ner Wonne,  
Frisch den neuen Tag anstrebt.  
Und so ziehen sich die Wochen,  
Monate und Jahre hin,  
Scheinen fast schon wie Epochen,  
Doch das gäbe keinen Sinn!  
Den zum End einer Epoche  
Fehlt den Tagen doch die Kraft,  
Besonderheit und Leidens Saft,  
Und so zieht sich Woch um Woche.  
Dann, an jenem Schicksalstage,  
Blitz und Hagel stürmten schwer,  
Fielen sie wie eine Plage  
Über Dorf und Schule her.  
In der Kammer aller Schrecken  
War das schreckliche Duell,  
Niemand sah, was dort passierte,  
Dafür fiel der Fluch zu schnell.  
Grünes Licht füllte die Hallen,  
Als der Tod sich weiter fraß,  
Durch die Arme der Gefall'nen  
In deren Herzen Bosheit saß.  
Nur Spione, deren Seelen  
Durch großes Leid von Ihm Befreit,  
Vermochten dies zu überleben,  
Markiert für alle Ewigkeit.  
So stand der Schwarze bei dem Jungen,  
Und gegenseitig hielt man sich.  
Die Menge war vereint, besonnen.  
‚Kein Leid für dich, kein Lied für mich!'  
Von nah und fern kamen die Freien,  
Dem Mann-Der-Siegte gratulierend,  
Sie standen dort in langen Reihen,  
Über den Jungen spekulierend.  
Denn niemand wollte er noch sehen,  
Und lange hielt er sich versteckt,  
Und nur der Schwarze konnt verstehen,  
Denn jeder andre war verschreckt.  
  
Der Junge hatt' in seiner Pein  
Den Dolch des Feindes mitgenommen,  
Und jenes Blut, das vorher rein  
War ihm in seinem Herz geronnen.  
Die dunklen Flüche gut gelernt,  
Hatt' er sich von der Welt entfernt,  
Und als man ihn dort wieder sah  
War er wie einst sein Feinde war.  
Und dort, an seiner rechten Seite  
Stand jener blonde Schönling da,  
Und da, an seiner linken Seite,  
Stand der Schwarze, grimm und starr.  
Zusammen wollten sie die Welt  
Nach ihrem Bilde neu erschaffen,  
So sandten sie nach Freund und Geld,  
Nach Schilden, Festen, Monstern, Waffen.  
  
Und nach langen Jahren dann,  
Standen sie dort, Mann an Mann,  
Die Welt zu ihren Füßen lag,  
Und doch, die Länder waren karg.  
Die Bäume kahl, der Himmel grau,  
Die Schenken voll, die Männer blau,  
Die Geister schwach, das Bier war billig,  
Moral vergessen, Frauen willig.  
Triumph blieb fern an jenen Tagen,  
Als Tausende in Särgen lagen,  
Und die, die alles überkamen,  
Letztendlich sich ihr Leben nahmen.  
Zurück blieb nur ein Berg aus Scherben,  
Aus dem sie täglich Leichen bargen,  
Erinnerungen alter Tage,  
Erinnerungen - viel zu wage...  
In dem Gemach im Hohen Turm,  
Um spitze Zinnen braust der Sturm,  
Er leert des Giftes goldnen Krug,  
Der Phönix stieg nie aus der Glut. 


End file.
